Bringing the band back together
by anauthorsworld
Summary: Its set after the events of Hydra in Captain America the Winter Soldier and in Agents of SHIELD ward isnt apart of the Hydra Bit of Spiderman also after Thor the darkworld Skyeward Fitzsimmons Clintasha and others


Bringing the band back together

A shield and avengers fan fiction maybe with a hint of Spiderman in later chapters

Set after the Hydra events but imagining ward is not hydra I hated that part even though I was sure one of the team was going to be in it.

Also set after captain America the winter soldier and Thor the dark world.

Chapter one

"I feel claustrophobic" Skye sighed, it was the first time she had complained all evening. Coulson had been calling people all over America searching to see if anyone knew if fury was still alive no one had seen his body so Coulson was not believing fury had died so many times people sometimes think it was a vanishing act. The calls Coulson had been making only led to more people inside of the bunker sure Skye had been excited at first to meet all these well known people but the bunker was starting to get squashed. The first people to come were sort of as an act of kindness to Thor even if the god didn't know he was alive.

Jane foster, Darcy and Erik Selvig as well as that intern kid Ian, the four were welcomed immediately by Fitzsimons although according to Simmons they had never met each group already partially recognised the others work. Darcy had immediately taken a liking to Coulson poking him and prodding him and blinking and muttering "I saw him die on the news I'm hallucinating"

The second few people to arrive were Pepper Potts and a young girl named Gwen Stacey and her family they didn't really know why she was there but she kept murmuring about someone's aunt may and no one realised whom in fact she was here to be protected from and how she knew about what was going on with Hydra. Minutes later the woman Gwen had been murmuring about arrived she seemed as clueless as the rest as to why she was there but no sooner did she embrace Gwen into a well loving hug.

Then one by one the avengers started arriving, Steve was first with Natasha and Maria Hill hot on his tail followed by some boy with a back pack and quiff he made it to Gwen and that entire group without a second thought. No one knew Spiderman was there and Peter knew he would have to reveal himself soon as initially they needed him. Steve nearly busted something about fury not being death to the whole group until Natasha stood on his foot. Steve was the first to notice coulson appearance back from the dead and promptly handed over coulson cards despite his protests.

Tony and Thor joined them in the next hour apparently they had been having a race with some hydra planes but lost them a while back burning somewhere in china with a load of Chinese military locking up the members. Jane rushed to Thor and once again Erik asked him "your brother isn't coming is he" as his already high dosage of drugs upped after he heard what happened because according to him he was sure he was hallucinating.

Tony embraced Pepper and nodded to the 'capsicle' pepper pointed to Coulson and his eyes widened and for once something actually shocked the man of iron thor gave him a God like hug worse than a bear hug according to Coulson and said "I thought you dead son of coul and then sif comes back saying you're alive and I locked her up in prison for three days for suggesting such a thing" I did not realise you were alive so how you zombie" he joked the last part but his ultimately serious face remained on.

The last to arrive was ultimately hulk and Hawkeye whom had met up on the journey there and Bruce had insisted they stay together so they initially will get lost together if that so was the case. Clint went straight over to Natasha giving Steve a kind of warning look in which he didn't know what it was for his feelings were so messed up. However Bruce hovered around a bit not knowing who to hang around with until Fitzsimons and the rest of the scientists crowded around him sharing ideas and missing out the fact that any moment he could turn into a huge green rage monster.

Ward stayed by Skye wanting to go introduce himself but felt it would be best if he did not as they were practically famous and he was just grant ward the muscle of Coulson team. Coulson ended the awkwardity of everything with a few claps and a large shout.

"right as you know everyone of you is here to be hidden from hydra if they were to get their hands on you or any one of your family they could compromise the safety of the entire world as you will notice there are some people around that don't know who some people are so I ask could you please come to the front introduce yourself one by one please don't use alias' as it makes the situation harder and if you have any unknown secrets that aren't already buzzing around the room feel free to share"

Coulson paused to look at his team before beckoning them to the stage "the people that helped me to perform this initial hideaway is my team; agent grant ward operations, agent Leo Fitz science, agent jemma Simmons science, agent Melinda may cavalry and agent Skye hacker" he smiled genuinely at the team before introductions began.

"Tony stark iron man. This is Pepper Potts my girlfriend"

"Steve Rogers captain America"

"Natasha Romanov black widow"

"Clint Barton Hawkeye"

"Bruce banner hulk"

"Thor this is Jane foster Darcy Ian and Erik Selvig scientists"

"I'm Gwen Stacey a scientist who worked at oscorp and this is my family" Fitzsimons gushed when she mentioned oscorp their minds wandering to the grid the source of organic electricity for the grid.

Peter walked up hands in his pockets looking a little awkward his aunt didn't even know his secret identity but Gwen urged him on silently with her eyes. "This is my aunt may I'm peter parker..." he drew in a hasty breath "Spiderman" that's when all hell broke loose not even Coulson knew about this particular identity. Skye clapped her hands she had never been so excited in her life all her favourite superheroes in one bunker "your Spiderman that's so wicked how the hell did that happen?" Coulson exclaimed frantically seeking for the knowledge.

"my father Robert parker was working on an investigation that involved radioactive spiders I found them by accident and one bit me so yeah" he rubbed his neck awkwardly not really enjoying the attention "what material is your suit?" someone asked he blushed profusely thinking of the tight material

"Spandex" He stated.


End file.
